


Some might say we will find a brighter day

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Italiano | Italian, somewhere along the original timeline
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando si sveglia non è più sola nella stanza, e lo percepisce ancora prima di aprire gli occhi. C'è odore di tabacco, e benché non sia l'odore secco e pregnante dei sigari che per anni gli ha visto fumare, per un attimo la speranza ha il sopravvento sul buonsenso.<br/>«Logan?», domanda allora con un filo di voce.<br/>«Non, ma chérie. Del nostro solare amico non c'è ancora nessuna traccia», risponde Gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some might say we will find a brighter day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some might say we will find a brighter day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276355) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain)



Giace bocconi sul materasso duro, con il volto semi-affondato nel cuscino e i capelli pieni di polvere e cenere sparsi tutt'intorno. La schiena, il torso e le braccia bruciano e sanguinano da centinaia di ferite diverse ─ tutte regalo di una Sentinella che aveva stupidamente creduto morta ─ e la coperta che ha addosso, ruvida e vecchia, le sfrega come cartone contro il corpo nudo, ma Rogue non se ne lamenta. Dolore e fastidio riesce a sopportarli fin troppo bene, è solo contro l'apatia che non ha armi.

Ed è proprio l'apatia che adesso minaccia di sopraffarla in quel rifugio malandato che, a parte per i ragni e i topi nascosti nelle crepe dei muri, diventa ogni giorno un po' più vuoto. La rabbia per l'ultima di una lunga serie di sconfitte è svanita presto, lasciando spazio ad una disperazione cupa che ora, con il passare delle ore, scivola sempre più velocemente in una sorda indifferenza rassegnata, un vuoto di emozioni che le impedisce di muoversi, di pensare, forse persino di guarire. A che scopo, poi? Tanto moriranno comunque nel giro di poche settimane. Mesi, a voler essere ottimisti.

Un prurito improvviso la costringe ad allungare una mano verso il collo e a grattare via una crosta di sangue e sporcizia. Dopo, il sangue riprendere a scorrerle in un rivoletto scuro contro la pelle, ma Rogue non ci fa caso più di tanto. In punta di dita si scosta una ciocca bianca dagli occhi, poi riadagia la mano sul cuscino e rimane ad ascoltare lo sgocciolio lontano di qualche conduttura nascosta. Il suo sguardo, intanto, vaga per tutta la stanza, fino a fermarsi sul vaso colmo di rose bianche posato in un angolo. Sono fiori bellissimi, freschi e profumati ─ creati dal potere di un bambino mutante di cui Rogue non ricorda più il nome ─ e stonano tantissimo con tutto il resto.

Se avessero ancora avuto la loro scuola, quelle rose sarebbero state poste sulle tombe di coloro per cui erano state create, e Bestia, Angel e tutti gli altri avrebbero riposato in un giardino all'ombra di querce secolari, accanto a Scott e a Jean e al monumento ormai inutile del professor Xavier. Ma in fondo, se avessero ancora avuto la loro scuola, molte di quelle rose non ci sarebbe stato il bisogno di crearle affatto. Ora invece se ne stanno lì, nell'angolo di una catapecchia cadente che da un momento all'altro potrebbe benissimo trasformarsi anch'essa in una tomba, e se davvero sono un simbolo, come la maggior parte degli altri sembra ritenere, allora sono un simbolo di morte. Come un po' tutto il resto, d'altronde.

Piangerebbe se ne avesse la forza, ma a voler versare anche una sola lacrima per ogni mutante ucciso, le toccherebbe singhiozzare per ore. Quindi Rogue chiude gli occhi e smette semplicemente di pensarci, poi cerca di convincere il suo corpo ad addormentarsi. E se alla fine ci riesce è davvero più per abitudine che per stanchezza.

*

Quando si sveglia non è più sola nella stanza, e lo percepisce ancora prima di aprire gli occhi. C'è odore di tabacco, e benché non sia l'odore secco e pregnante dei sigari che per anni gli ha visto fumare, per un attimo la speranza ha il sopravvento sul buonsenso.

«Logan?», domanda allora con un filo di voce.

«Non, ma chérie. Del nostro solare amico non c'è ancora nessuna traccia», risponde Gambit.

Rogue apre gli occhi e lo trova seduto per terra di fronte a lei, con la schiena appoggiata al suo letto, lo sguardo fisso sulla parete di fronte e una sigaretta malconcia tra le dita. Il lato del viso che lei riesce a vedere è intriso di sangue, e la spalla destra è ridotta ad un ammasso sanguinolento e mezzo carbonizzato. Il cuore di Rogue perde un battito.

«Chi hanno preso?»

«Nessuno. Ma probabilmente un paio non ce l'hanno fatta.»

«Bobby─»

«Il ghiacciolo sta bene. Anche Kitty e Tempesta. Tutti gli altri non so.»

Rogue riprende a respirare. Gambit spegne la sigaretta sul pavimento già lercio e rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, come pensando bene a come dire quello che vuole dire.

«Vogliono te», dichiara infine, senza guardarla. «Non lo hanno detto chiaramente ─ non sono tipi da molte parole, n'est-ce pas? ─ ma era ovvio che stessero cercando qualcuno. E visto che eravamo quasi tutti lì, io credo che─»

«Lo so», lo interrompe Rogue. Lo ha saputo nel momento esatto in cui la Sentinella l'aveva presa alle spalle, completamente alla sprovvista, ed invece di ucciderla l'aveva semplicemente ferita. Le Sentinelle non agiscono mai in questo modo.

Gambit si volta a guardarla e la sua faccia è un campo di battaglia, i suoi occhi bottoni neri senza espressione. Rogue trattiene a stento la voglia di accarezzargli una guancia, limitandosi a posargli una mano sul retro del collo, protetto dai capelli lunghi.

«Il tuo potere gli tornerebbe molto utile», continua Gambit, a voce un po' più bassa, mentre lei gli massaggia piano le spalle. «E sarebbe molto dannoso per noi se le Sentinelle potessero assorbire i nostri poteri.»

Per un lungo momento restano immobili a guardarsi negli occhi, mentre tutti i possibili sottintesi di quella verità si formano nel silenzio che li divide.

«Vuoi dire che secondo te dovrei scappare», mormora infine Rogue, dando concretezza alle omissioni dell'altro. «Dovrei scappare perché gli altri mutanti vogliono uccidermi prima che le Sentinelle riescano a prendermi.»

«Non tutti. Solo Magneto e i suoi», specifica Gambit con una leggera scrollata di spalle.

Rogue ride, anche se ridere le fa dolere tutto il corpo. È il modo in cui lo ha detto. Come se fosse roba da nulla. Uno in più o uno in meno che vuole ucciderti, cosa vuoi che sia?, sembra voler dire. In fondo c'è tutto il mondo là fuori che sta tentando di farci la pelle.

Gambit sorride a sua volta, poi appoggia un gomito sul letto e vi fa leva per girarsi e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei. Con una mano insanguinata le scosta le ciocche dal viso, attento a sfiorarla solo con la punta dei polpastrelli.

«Posso ucciderlo.»

«No, non puoi.»

No, non può. Lo sanno entrambi che è fuori questione.

«Scappiamo insieme, allora. Prima che gli altri tornino. Sai che sono il miglior fuggitivo in circolazione, no, chérie? Troveremo Logan. Sono bravo anche in questo.»

Non c'è più nessuna traccia di sorriso sulla faccia di Rogue. Improvvisamente si sente di nuovo vuota. Vorrebbe davvero rivedere Logan per buttargli le braccia al collo, accoccolarsi contro il suo petto e farsi avvolgere dalle sue braccia e dalla sua sicura arroganza. Vorrebbe anche che Gambit la baciasse come chiaramente desidera fare. E vorrebbe poterglielo permettere.

«Marie...», la richiama lui.

Lei si limita a girarsi su un fianco e a fargli spazio nel letto.

«Abbracciami, Remy», sospira infine. «Solo per un po'. E attento alle bruciature, per favore.»

Lui non esita ad accontentarla. Come solo Bobby e Logan prima di lui, Gambit non ha mai avuto paura di toccarla, nonostante tutto. Quando Logan lo aveva portato per la prima volta con sé alla scuola e aveva fatto le dovute presentazioni, Gambit aveva sorriso nel sentire del suo potere. “Una donna da non contrariare”, aveva commentato, baciandole la mano coperta dal guanto. “Non che a me verrebbe mai in mente di farlo”, aveva aggiunto subito dopo. Per fortuna lo scappellotto di Logan lo aveva distratto in tempo perché non la vedesse arrossire.

Ora le si distende accanto, sulla spalla ancora integra, e muove cautamente il braccio ferito fino ad avvolgerglielo intorno alla vita. Poi, da sopra la coperta, prende ad accarezzarla con dolcezza, disegnandole ghirigori astratti dalle spalle fino ai fianchi. Di nuovo Rogue chiude gli occhi e inspira a fondo l'odore di tabacco che lo circonda, immaginando anche Logan lì accanto a loro. Immaginandolo caldo e vivo e in salvo.

Intanto le dita di Gambit scivolano in basso, oltre la curva dei suoi fianchi, nell'incavo disegnato tra le dolci rotondità delle sue cosce. Se avesse addosso i guanti, Rogue poserebbe la propria mano su quella di lui e lo costringerebbe ad affrettare quelle carezze lente. Ma Gambit non ha fretta, quindi sfrega piano le dita sulla coperta, spingendola sempre di più contro il suo sesso, lasciando quindi ─ a malincuore ─ alla ruvidezza del tessuto il piacere di sfregare contro la piega umida e calda tra le sue gambe.

Non potendo toccarlo, Rogue posa la guancia contro la sua spalla, nascondendo così il volto nella nicchia calda tra il collo e il petto di lui, poi si aggrappa con forza ai baveri della sua giacca, stringendoli con forza tra le mani ─ quelle mani che da anni, ormai, smaniano dalla voglia di sentire altra pelle sotto il proprio tocco. Sente le guance avvampare quando lui inizia a spingere con più forza le dita contro di lei, strofinandole sul tessuto ora più lentamente e ora più velocemente, torturandola con brevi momenti di pausa e aspettando un suo sospiro implorante prima di riprendere ad accarezzarla.

Di quelle dita ora lei può solo intuirne la forma, ma anche se nascoste da quello scudo di cotone grezzo, la loro concretezza sul proprio corpo sono un'innegabile realtà, così come le reazioni che le provocano. E sono belle, quelle carezze, sono ruvide e brusche e violente, e poi ancora ruvide ma ora dolci e lente e non c'è dubbio alcuno che lui sia lì, accanto a lei, e che magari questo non è far l'amore come lo ha fatto o lo farebbe con le altre donne, ma a lui non importa, e quindi perché dovrebbe importare a lei?

Pensare a come sarebbe averlo davvero dentro di sé ─ averlo come ha avuto Bobby nel breve periodo in cui la cura ha fatto il suo lavoro, prima di soccombere di nuovo al suo gene mutante ─ non fa altro che eccitarla ancora di più. Quindi continua a pensare a come sarebbe baciarlo, sentire la sua lingua sulla pelle, le sue mani intorno ai capezzoli, e intanto lui continua a darle piacere nell'unico modo che può, sospirandole tra i capelli parole che non capisce, o che in realtà non vuole capire, dato che il suo francese non è mica così pessimo.

L'orgasmo la immobilizza tra le braccia di lui, tendendole tutti i muscoli del corpo fino ad irrigidirla. Il dolore si riaccende immediatamente, offuscando per qualche istante anche il piacere, e tornando poi a dominare incontrastato dopo che gli ultimi spasmi rilasciano tutta la tensione, permettendole di rilassarsi di nuovo.

Al suo fianco Gambit grugnisce piano, e Rogue capisce che anche a lui quel capriccio è costato più dolore che godimento. Ma ancora una volta lei non si lamenta, e lui neanche, perché entrambi al dolore hanno fatto il callo, mentre quell'amore continua ad essere una discreta novità per entrambi, un segreto da conservare e rinnovare nel silenzio, solo quando le cose sembrano molto più brutte del solito.

È un modo come un altro per andare avanti.

«Dovremmo davvero andarcene, chèrie. Ora, prima che sia troppo tardi.»

«Tra poco», risponde Rogue, ma entrambi sanno che non andranno da nessuna parte. Hanno bisogno di fidarsi degli altri mutanti, perché altrimenti questa guerra sarebbe ancora peggiore di quanto già non sia. E poi Rogue crede in Xavier, crede in Tempesta e in tutti gli altri, e odia Magneto, lo odia dal profondo del suo cuore, ma sa che questo è sbagliato. Infine Logan non fuggirebbe, quindi non fuggirà neanche lei. Sarà lì ad aspettarlo quando tornerà da loro, e allora le cose andranno meglio. Sicuramente.

Gambit si scosta appena da lei per stendersi sulla schiena, e Rogue asseconda il suo movimento, finendo per posare la testa sul suo petto, proprio sopra il cuore. Mentre entrambi scivolano nel sonno, Rogue lo sente battere con forza, e quel battito contribuisce a darle un po' di coraggio. Lo sguardo le cade di nuovo sul vaso posato nell'angolo.

Siamo ancora vivi, pensa. Niente rose, per noi.

«Gambit?», chiede all'improvviso, sulla scia di quel pensiero.

«Oui?», biascica lui, già mezzo addormentato.

«Che ne è stato del ragazzino delle rose?»

«Il ragazzino delle rose?»

«Il mutante che Bishop ha portato qui l'ultima volta. Quello col potere di far sbocciare fiori ovunque.»

«Oh», mormora Gambit. «Chérie, le Sentinelle lo hanno ucciso più di un mese fa.»

«Ah», commenta Rogue. E di nuovo l'apatia minaccia di tornare ad offuscarle la mente. Per qualche minuto non riesce a pensare a nient'altro da dire, poi rialza il volto fino a fissare l'altro negli occhi. «Allora quando morirò toccherà a te portarmene una, Remy.»

«Marie─»

«Che sia rossa, però. Ricordatelo. Una rosa rossa. Sono stanca delle rose bianche», continua lei. Poi torna a posare il capo sul suo petto, senza aggiungere nient'altro.

Gambit esita un istante, poi annuisce, e nel limbo tra veglia e sonno, avvolto dal profumo di lei e ancora dolorante per lo sforzo e le ferite riaperte, per un attimo, uno solo, gli sembra davvero di capire.


	2. Some might say that we should never ponder (on our thoughts today 'cos they hold sway over time)

È in piedi, immobile, circondata da muri di vetro e luci bianche e rosse che lampeggiano ad intermittenza. Oltre il cono d'ombra che s'irradia tutto intorno alla sua prigione riesce a scorgere appena i profili neri dei macchinari e quelli leggermente meno scuri dei tecnici che li gestiscono. Non riconosce nessun volto, vede solo ovali grigi e sfocati e occhi luccicanti, come in un incubo. Anche i suoni arrivano attutiti, come da una grande distanza. Eppure sa che il mondo reale è proprio lì, a pochi metri oltre il vetro.

Sa che c'è un collare a stringerle la gola ed inibire i suoi poteri, sa che ci sono aghi nelle sue braccia e cinghie intorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie, sa che pungono e bruciano e stringono più di quanto dovrebbero, ma queste sono tutte nozioni quasi teoriche: Rogue non sente nulla, nemmeno il dolore.

Le sembra di essere una bambolina di plastica, messa in esposizione nella sua scatola colorata sullo scaffale più alto della camera dei bambini. Può vedere e può essere vista, ma non può muoversi, non può parlare, può solo aspettare il momento in cui la tireranno fuori dalla scatola per giocare con lei, per poi buttarla via come un giocattolo vecchio. Come un mutante. Strani pupazzi che fanno cose straordinarie. Belli da guardare. Ma solo da dietro un vetro.

Ha sonno.

Prova anche una vaga sensazione che dovrebbe essere paura, ma a questo punto è difficile riconoscere le emozioni perché ormai hanno tutte lo stesso sapore (un gusto metallico sul fondo della gola, sangue e plastica, il sapore che avrebbe l'elettricità se Rogue dovesse dargliene uno), e lo stesso odore (medicina e sudore, l'odore delle sale di attesa degli ospedali), e le provocano tutte lo stesso brivido sulla pelle (un pizzicore leggero, prima alla base della nuca e poi giù lungo la schiena, come se le avessero appena dato un bacio o uno schiaffo fortissimo).

I pensieri vanno e vengono, come le onde dell'oceano. Rivelazione. Forse non è una bambola in una scatola, forse è un pesce in un acquario. Spiegherebbe il freddo, spiegherebbe i suoni smorzati, spiegherebbe la visione offuscata. Spiegherebbe i gatti oltre il vetro. Non gatti. Persone con occhi da gatto. Gialli e vuoti. (Occhiali). Dovrebbero esserci delle bolle però, e non ce ne sono. Rogue è sicura di star respirando perché sente l'aria grattarle dentro la gola. Forse un... tubo. (Boccaglio). Se riuscisse a toccarsi i capelli lo saprebbe subito perché fluttuerebbero come quelli della Sirenetta.

(Ricorda sé stessa e Bobby nella sala TV insieme ai bambini più piccoli, a guardare una maratona di film Disney durante le vacanze natalizie. Si erano divertiti da matti, e ad un certo punto anche Tempesta e il Professor Xavier si erano uniti a loro, mentre Logan aveva detto che—)

Ah.

Già.

(Aveva detto che era una roba da bambini e poi aveva sorriso, e in qualche modo lei aveva capito che lui era contento di vederla fare roba da bambini invece che rischiare la vita salvando il mondo, perché sì, erano ancora i bei vecchi tempi, quando loro erano ancora eroi che salvavano il mondo e diventare bambole da esposizione o pesci in un acquario era quanto di più distante possibile dalle loro menti. O dalla sua, almeno.)

Chiude gli occhi. Bruciore sotto le palpebre. (Lacrime).

Urla. Fa male, ma finalmente vede le bolle.

Logan.

Logan, aiutami.

 

*

 

Capisce di stare sognando perché non ha i guanti e qualcuno le sta comunque stringendo una mano. È una mano grande e calda e anche da questo Rogue capisce che è un sogno, perché nella realtà ha freddo, sempre tanto freddo.

Non importa. Un sogno è meglio di niente.

Apre gli occhi per sbirciare, ma il sole glieli fa richiudere subito. È così luminoso da essere accecante, così caldo da essere rovente sotto i piedi nudi. Sabbia bollente tra le dita dei piedi. Vento tiepido e salmastro sulla faccia. Gabbiani. Suo padre la portava spesso a vedere l'oceano quando lei era una bambina. (Una bambina normale). Tanto tempo fa.

(Ricorda una lezione del Professor Xavier sul subconscio, sulle sue illimitate capacità di assorbire, catalogare, smembrare, rielaborare e riproporre la realtà nei modi più strani e inaspettati. “La macchina dei sogni”, aveva detto. Rogue riderebbe, ma non vuole rovinare tutto.)

C'è Logan al suo fianco. Lo sa prima ancora di cogliere la nauseante zaffata del suo sigaro, prima ancora di sentire la sua barba grattarle piano l'angolo della bocca quando lui si china a baciarla. (Solo un sogno). (Meglio di niente).

Rogue schiaccia le labbra contro le sue e gli passa le braccia intorno al collo. È una fantasia, e allora tanto vale indulgere in essa fino in fondo. Logan è a petto nudo e i suoi peli le solleticano la pelle in modo delizioso. La sua bocca ha il sapore dolciastro del tabacco, le sue mani sono ruvide, le sue carezze leggerissime.

“Ti si sta sciogliendo il gelato, ragazzina”, dice lui un momento dopo, e Rogue si accorge solo in quel momento del cono che stringe nell'altra mano. Fragola e cioccolata. Non ricorda neanche quando è stata l'ultima volta che—

“Ehi, e il mio di gelato?”

Rogue si volta. Ora vede la spiaggia, l'oceano che si infrange contro la riva rocciosa, Gambit in piedi in cima agli scogli. È così in alto rispetto alla spiaggia che deve alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, e quando lo fa lui le rivolge un sorriso larghissimo, ma il sole alle sue spalle crea strani giochi di ombre, e per un attimo Rogue non è più sicura che lui le stia sorridendo, anzi le sembra quasi che stia urlando.

Marie.

MARIE.

 

*

 

Era con lui quando l'hanno presa, ora lo ricorda. Ricordare è difficile sia per via della droga (è sicura che la stiano drogando perché non c'erano mai stati sogni, prima) sia perché ricordare non ha altra conseguenza che farla sentire più miserabile di quanto già non sia, e quindi è più semplice evitare del tutto di farlo.

“Saremmo dovuti andarcene quando potevamo farlo”, pensa, ma è un pensiero di circostanza, un rimpianto che non è davvero tale, una via di fuga che, se avesse la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo, sa già che non prenderebbe comunque.

Ricorda il modo in cui Remy ha gridato il suo nome. Il dolore nei suoi occhi. La sua mano tesa. L'incredulità. (Ma sapevamo che sarebbe successo. Io lo sapevo, quindi dovevi saperlo anche tu. Mi dispiace, Gambit. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace).

Ricorda una catapecchia cadente e vasi nascosti negli angoli, e si chiede se ci sia una rosa bianca anche per lei, adesso, o se Gambit si sia davvero ricordato di prendergliene una rossa. (Non sono ancora morta). (È la stessa cosa).

Ricorda che la prima volta che l'ha incontrato, anche Logan era in una gabbia.

Ricorda la neve e il freddo, e il modo in cui si era allungato a prenderle una mano per aiutarla a riscaldarsi.

Ricorda una piastrina, un treno e una promessa, un bacio sulla fronte.

Urla di nuovo perché ora sa che se prova ad urlare i mostri dall'altra parte del vetro faranno del loro meglio per metterla a dormire.

Fatemi smettere di ricordare.

 

*

 

Il sogno riprende da tutt'altra parte ed è un sogno completamente diverso, molto più complicato. È il sogno di un'altra vita, di un altro mondo. È il sogno di come sarebbero state le cose se tutto fosse andato bene.

Sono nel giardino della scuola, è uno dei primi giorni caldi della primavera e la neve si scioglie placidamente al sole, facendo sgocciolare gli alberi e scoprendo larghe chiazze di erba verde pallido tra le loro radici.

“Da ragazzina avevo una cotta per te, lo sapevi?”, si sente dire, e la sua voce è quella di una donna adulta, non più di una ragazzina. Sa di stare interpretando la versione futura di un sé stessa che probabilmente non vedrà mai riflettersi in uno specchio, una sé stessa che probabilmente non esisterà mai se non qui, in questo angolo della sua mente, effetto collaterale di una droga troppo pesante.

Si volta verso l'uomo seduto al suo fianco sulla panchina all'ombra dei salici, e nota che, a parte per qualche filo grigio nei capelli, Logan è esattamente uguale a come se lo ricordava, ma questa non è certo una sorpresa.

Lo vede ridere piano, e sorride di rimando.

“Sì che lo sapevi”, conclude. Non che avesse davvero bisogno di una conferma, ma insomma.

“Ero troppo vecchio per te. Lo sono ancora”, risponde Logan.

“Ma io non sono più così tanto giovane per te, no? Non sono più una ragazzina.”

“Mh”, bofonchia lui, senza compromettersi.

Dal campo da basket arrivano le urla dei ragazzi più giovani, impegnati in una partita dove lo scopo è usare il proprio potere per vincere senza che gli altri se ne accorgano troppo. Il Professor Xavier cammina fianco a fianco con Jean, poco lontano Gambit fa lo scemo con Kitty sotto lo sguardo contrariato di Bobby, mentre Bestia e Scott discutono di football o qualcosa del genere.

“Sarebbe stato bello”, mormora Logan.

(Sarebbe stato bello)

 

*

 

Si sente soffocare. Gli aghi le scavano nella pelle e fanno male, malissimo. Spalanca gli occhi, cerca di scalciare. Un gatto si è avvicinato alla sua gabbia di vetro. Sembra enorme, ma lei lo ricorda piccolissimo.

Trask prende appunti, osservandola da dietro gli occhialetti tondi. Ha un mezzo sorriso sulla faccia e Rogue pensa:

Se solo avessi ancora i miei poteri.

Il Professor Xavier non approverebbe, ma non le importa. Se potesse, ucciderebbe quell'ometto malvagio e i suoi assistenti. Li ucciderebbe tutti. Gliela farebbe pagare per la guerra, per gli amici caduti, per le persecuzioni, le Sentinelle, i collari inibitori, le catene, per questa cella d'acqua e sogni drogati, per tutto il dolore che non riesce nemmeno a sentire appieno ma che le brucia comunque un buco nel petto.

Ti ucciderò, pensa ancora. E subito dopo, più realisticamente:

Morirò qui.

 

*

 

Se il suo subconscio può rimaneggiare la realtà, lei può rimaneggiare i suoi sogni, decide Rogue.

Quindi sono in un letto. Un letto grandissimo, bianco, con un mucchio di coperte soffici come seta. La porta-finestra è spalancata su un'alba appena abbozzata, e il venticello frizzante della mattina le accarezza una gamba nuda, facendola rabbrividire appena.

Fuori dalla finestra i profili delle montagne innevate, enormi querce a circondare il prato di una baita che non ha mai visto ma che immagina di poter chiamare casa.

“Da ragazzina avevo una cotta per te, lo sapevi?”, domanda di nuovo, con la testa affondata nel cuscino e un ciuffo di capelli scompigliati davanti agli occhi.

Di nuovo Logan ride sommessamente, ma questa volta le lancia anche un'occhiata maliziosa.

“E ora non più?”, domanda con uno sguardo che forse, nelle sue intenzioni, vorrebbe essere offeso.

“Ora ti amo”, risponde Rogue semplicemente. È una verità così bella e così libera, senza conseguenze alcune, che per poco non le viene da piangere. Non glielo aveva mai detto prima, e ora passerebbe volentieri il resto della sua vita a non dire altro che questo. Ti amo, Logan. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.

Logan si china su di lei per baciarla.

(No.)

(Sì.)

(Morirà.)

(Rogue ci riflette un attimo e decide che in quel futuro i suoi poteri non sono un problema. Sta già sognando l'impossibile, quindi perché limitarsi?)

Logan la bacia.

“Ti amo anche io.”

Sono ancora nudi sotto le lenzuola e Rogue fa scivolare una mano lungo il suo petto, godendosi la sensazione dei suoi muscoli sotto la punta della dita. Trova il sesso di Logan già mezzo eretto, e sorride racchiudendolo nella sua mano.

“Buongiorno”, ride piano, e Logan le morde un labbro per rappresaglia, poi china la testa fino a riuscire a leccarle un capezzolo, facendolo immediatamente inturgidire.

“Buongiorno anche a te.”

Rotolano sul materasso ridendo, e Rogue conquista la posizione sopra di lui – non che Logan abbia combattuto più di tanto per difenderla, è costretta a riconoscere. Fa di nuovo scorrere le dita lungo la sua erezione, godendo del mugolio soffocato che Logan si lascia scappare. Non oppone resistenza. però, quando lui si tira su a sedere e la afferra per i fianchi nudi, trascinandola più vicina a sé, fino ad avere le sue ginocchia premute ai lati dei fianchi e Rogue praticamente seduta in grembo.

“Prepotente”, sussurra con un sorriso, poi allaccia un braccio intorno al suo collo e infila una mano tra i loro corpi, fino ad afferrare il suo sesso eretto e a guidarlo dentro di sé. Le mani di Logan intanto scivolano fino alle sue natiche, sia per sostenerla sia per tenerla vicina, e stringono così tanto che le sue dita le affondano nella pelle.

La prima spinta è violenta e la lascia quasi senza fiato, poi Rogue inizia a sua volta a premersi contro di lui, allontanandosi e stringendoglisi contro secondo il ritmo dei loro respiri.

“Cos'hai detto?”, domanda Logan contro il suo collo, un minuto o un'ora dopo. Rogue piega la testa da un lato, mordendosi le labbra, tentando di raccogliere i pensieri mentre le spinte diventano più veloci.

“Sei un prepotente”, ripete poi in un soffio, inarcandosi contro di lui.

Per tutta risposta Logan le schiaffeggia una natica.

“Ehi!”, protesta lei, e vorrebbe suonare oltraggiata, ma una risata traditrice le sfugge dalle labbra.

“Cosa ti aspetti da un prepotente, ragazzina?”, replica lui, e mentre Rogue cerca una buona risposta da dargli le spinte tornano a rallentare con l'avvicinarsi dell'apice del piacere, e ora come ora pensare davvero non è la più semplice delle cose da fare.

Quindi Rogue si limita a baciarlo di nuovo, con quanta più forza possibile, abbandonandosi all'orgasmo.

Ti amo.

(Sarebbe proprio stato bello.)

 

*

 

Morirò qui.

È il primo pensiero che ha quando si risveglia, perché ora che è stato formulato è impossibile mandarlo via. Indugia come fumo negli angoli della sua mente, sporcando tutto il resto.

Morirà qui, in questo acquario, in questa scatola, senza rose e senza pianti. Morirà con la consapevolezza di essere stata usata contro i suoi amici, di essere diventata parte delle Sentinelle, proprio come Mystica prima di lei. Morirà da traditrice involontaria, ma sempre da traditrice.

Chiude gli occhi. La droga sta abbandonando il suo corpo, ma se si concentra riesce ancora ad immaginare le labbra di Logan sulle sue, il solletico della sua barba sulle guance.

E nel prossimo sogno potrebbe rivedere Gambit. O entrambi. Tenta di sorridere, ma ormai il suo corpo non sembra appartenerle più. Le rimangono solo i pensieri.

Morirà qui, sì, ma spera almeno di morire sognando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tornare su una fanfiction scritta più di otto mesi prima, IO POSSO. Also yes, a questo giro abbiamo del Logan/Rogue perché gli OTP tornano sempre, che ci vuoi fare. E sì, ci sarà probabilmente almeno un terzo capitolo ma come e quando è in mano agli dei o, più realisticamente, alle prossime iniziative capaci di smuovere il mio culo pesante.  
> \- Scritta per il p0rn fest #8 @ fanfic_italia, prompt “Da ragazzina avevo una cotta per te, lo sapevi?” (tristemente autopromptato) e per il COWT #5 @ maridichallenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Narra la leggenda di un popolo di creature straordinarie, capaci di grandi ed eroiche imprese, impensabili per i comuni mortali, quali il riuscire a digerire i peperoni, giocare a candy crush senza rimanere bloccati su un livello per tre mesi, e soprattutto capire come funziona la timeline dei film degli x-men.  
> Ora, manco a dirsi, io non sono una di queste creature, quindi la presente storia è ambientata in un volutamente vago momento dell'altrettanto vago periodo di tempo pre-futuro catastrofico del 2023, in quella che in giro si vede denominata come “timeline originaria non riscritta da Logan”. La storia si basa su un paio di presupposti (dati per sottintesi nel film stesso, tra parentesi) ricavati da vari meta letti in giro per l'internet. Il primo è che oltre al dna di Mystica, le sentinelle abbiano integrato anche quello di Rogue, in modo da assorbire i poteri e quindi replicarli. Il secondo è, di conseguenza, che Rogue, nella timeline originaria, abbia ancora i suoi poteri, nonostante nell'ultimo film della trilogia abbia preso la cura (l'idea che potesse essere solo temporanea comunque è suggerita già dalla fine di The Last Stand, quando Erik in versione “placido nonnetto al parco” riesce a muovere gli scacchi). Insomma, se ci sono errori o imprecisioni, sappiate che io ho fatto del mio meglio.  
> Per quanto riguarda la coppia, beh, i film hanno acceso in me il sacro fuoco del Logan/Rogue e niente potrà mai estinguerlo (e penso si capisca anche qui, nonostante tutto)(se credete che abbia velatamente hintato ad una threesome è perché le mie intenzioni erano effettivamente di hintare una threesome) ma gli x-men li ho conosciuti grazie alla serie animata che vedevo da bambina, e lì Rogue e Gambit erano L'OTP, una roba che se non li shippavi dovevi non vederci molto bene. Di quel Gambit lì io ero e sono innamoratissima (anche di Taylor sono innamoratissima, non credete) e ho ripreso un po' la sua parlata che comprende diversi termini francesi (essendo lui un cajun) soprattutto quel chèrie che è il suo modo abituale di rivolgersi a Rogue, e capite quindi che io non potevo rinunciarci BECAUSE OTP OTPING. Also sì, lo so che 'sti due nei film non si sono mai incontrati, ma insomma, chissenefrega? Le fanfiction sono state inventate per un motivo. (Footnote: potrebbero o non potrebbero seguire altre storie collegate a questa perché ho sviluppato più feels e headcanon di quanti ce ne entrassero fisicamente qui.)  
> ─ Scritta per LDF's The Pirates.


End file.
